Harry Potter e o Desejo de Ojesed
by Mat Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter e o Desejo de Ojesed


Harry Potter

e o

desejo de ojesed

De longe a única luz que se via era a da Rua dos alfeneiros n° 4 onde um pequeno relógio de parede marcava:

31 de julho 11:59 pm

Três, dois, um.

Essa era a hora, o garoto Harry Potter estava no seu quarto pensando em tudo o que já vivera e o que ainda estava por vir.

- Feliz aniversário Harry Potter – era a frase que ele mais temia desde o momento em que Dumbledore o contou tudo o que sabia (ou pelo menos harry pensava que sim).

Nos poucos momentos em que fora feliz, tudo que era bom acontecia ao lado do antigo diretor e do padrinho, ambos falecidos.

Flashes de sua vida passavam diante de seus olhos: seus amigos , Gina (nesse momento seu estomago deu uma virada desconfortável) seus pais que nem ao menos se lembrava, e que viu apenas em lembranças e desejos mais profundos.

Nesse momento veio à sua cabeça uma frase distante, muito antiga dita por Dumbledore em seu primeiro ano na escola(depois de enfrentar sem medo aquele que hoje ele temia). A imagem do professor foi ficando mais nítida até que disse:

- Para uma mente bem estruturada a morte é só a aventura seguinte Harry.

Depois de tantos anos ele entendia o que o diretor quis dizer.

- Mas logo agora o ele vai se aventurar!

Harry voava em devaneios distantes sobre o que dissera o professor quando se pegou dizendo algo que não queria.

Nesse exato momento Edwiges voltava de uma caçada, suja, mas branca como a neve. Harry sorriu para a coruja que se acomodou e deu bicadinhas carinhosas no garoto. No entanto harry percebeu que a coruja não estava sozinha, ela vinha acompanhada de outra, mas por ser grande e imponente escondia a adversária mínima atrás de si. A coruja pequena estendeu a perna para o garoto e voou alegremente pelo quarto.

Harry pegou a carta e leu com atenção.

"_Harry,_

_feliz aniversário, toda a família está contente, e o convida para vir aqui para casa. Agora que já é maior não precisa pedir autorização para o seu tio, mas ainda precisa vir de Nôitebus._

_O plano é você vir pra casa amanha a noite esperar pelo teste de aparatação e pelo casamento do Gui e da Fleur._

_Não sei se assina o profeta diário, mas de qualquer jeito vou te contar: Correm boatos de que Hogwarts reabrirá, não tenho certeza, mas acho que é verdade._

_Bom, acho que é só isso. Até mais,_

_Rony_

_PS: a Mione esta aqui em casa._

_PS2: a Gina esta dizendo ainda te ama."_

Harry pensava até agora em continuar sua jornada sozinho, mas após a carta reconfortante do amigo e a mensagem da pessoa que ele mais amou e ainda ama no mundo o fizeram mudar de idéia.

No mesmo instante, ele escreveu confirmando a visita e amarrou a carta a perna de pichí, que ainda estava afoita voando pelo quarto.

Harry foi dormir, ansiando o dia de amanhã, pensando em tudo o que ainda iria fazer. Sonhos e mais sonhos foram passando pelo sono do garoto.

Quando acordou já estava no final da tarde, e o relógio de seu quarto marcava três horas.

Ele desceu e não se importou com as broncas dadas pelos tios.

Quando terminou de comer os restos do almoço, Harry foi até a sala e fez um breve discurso para os tios dizendo que ia embora, e esperava nunca mais precisar voltar.

- vou e espero não voltar. Vou para a casa de um dos meus amigos e ficarei lá provavelmente até começar a busca pela qual eu vim a Terra.

Harry subiu as escadas e começou a arrumar a mala. Colocou tudo o que tinha lá com um feitiço ampliador, e ficou em casa ansiando a saída daquele lugar que lhe trouxe tanto sofrimento, mas ao mesmo tempo tanta proteção.

Harry ficou pensando em seu padrinho e o que faria com a sede da Ordem, pensando seriamente em morar lá.

As horas vieram e se foram, e exatamente as oito horas Harry desceu olhando calmamente cada canto da casa, e respondendo aos breves e sem sinceridade "até mais".Andou pelo jardim e deu uma ultima olhada na casa, e teve certeza de que sentiria saudades, mesmo não gostando de lá.

Andou pela rua dos alfeneiros e pelo largo das glicínias, onde viu pela primeira vez seu padrinho. Esticou a mão com a varinha como da primeira vez, e como da primeira vez caiu na chegada do ônibus de dois andares, o que lhe fez dar uma risada muito feliz, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo.

Entrou no Noitebus e em uma hora já estava na frente da toca, sua segunda (e agora primeira) casa. Bateu na porta e esperou resposta. Então de lá de dentro veio a voz de Rony.

-Quem é?

-Harry

- Ah é, é?

- É sim

- Então me diga como a pena de escrevimento automático do Fred e do Jorge escrevia meu nome.

Harry pensou, como seria? Ele já tinha visto o nome antes. Foi quando lembrou de relance a cena com Snape após atacar Malfoy no ano passado.

-Roonil Wazlib.

-Harry, Aleluia, pensei que não chegaria nunca mais! – disse o ruivo abrindo a porta para recepcionar o amigo.

Harry sentia-se em casa novamente, olhava o relógio de parede da cozinha dos Weasley, e dessa vez uma surpresa: seu nome e seu rosto estavam lá. Rony ficou olhando a expressão do amigo.

- E aí, gostou? Mamãe fez isso logo que ela soube que você estava namorando a Gina.

Harry continuou abobado com a "homenagem" feita pela família Weasley e ficou pensando em como retribuir.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Lá em cima esperando você chegar.

Harry subiu acompanhado por Rony, e chegando no quarto viu Hermione e Gina conversando.

-Oi!

As duas pararam de conversar no mesmo instante.

Hermione correu a abraçar o garoto, mas Gina continuou sentada, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa. Assim que se desvencilhou do abraço da amiga, Harry foi direto para a ruiva, e sentiu aquele perfume floral de Gina, o que o fez pensar como ele a amava.

-Hum... oi Gina.

-Oi Harry.

Essa foi a única palavra que trocaram durante pelo menos uma semana.

O tempo passava rápido, todos jogavam quadribol no quintal e se divertiam com snap explosivo, xadrez e outros jogos.

A cada dia que passava, tanto o teste de aparatação quanto o casamento de Gui se aproximavam.

Os dias foram se passando e enfim o dia do teste chegara.

Harry, Mione e Rony foram para o ministério da magia fazer o teste as oito da noite com o Sr. Weasley.

Já no local do teste, os três foram separados, e cada um foi fazer o teste com um examinador.

Passaram com louvor.

De volta a toca, os três foram ao quarto para mais uma partida de snap explosivo antes de dormir.

O jantar como sempre preparado pela senhora weasley estava divino, o que fez harry sentir muito sono e ir se deitar antes de todos.

De novo imobilizado contra a parede. invisível sob os olhos de todos, ele ouvia a frase que nunca quis ouvir.

-Severo , por favor.

-Avada Kedavra!.

Dumbledore caia morto novamente, como em todos os sonhos, cada vez mais freqüentes em relação ao diretor.

Harry acordou assustado. Era dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Fazia uma bela manha, um sol não muito forte, céu azul, e pássaros voando por todos os lados. Harry foi tomar café, quando viu endereçadas duas cartas em seu nome. Uma com o brasão de Hogwarts, e outra desconhecida.

Na primeira carta estava algo que ele não sabia se aceitaria ou não.

"_prezado Sr. Potter,_

_temos o prazer de informar que o sr. tem uma vaga reservada na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_O sr. deverá pegar o expresso de hogwarts às onze horas em ponto na plataforma 9 e meia no dia primeiro de setembro._

_O ano letivo começa no mesmo dia._

_Segue no verso carta com a lista de materiais._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonnagal. _

_Diretora de Hogwarts."_

Na segunda carta, uma carta estranha com letra conhecida.

"_Harry,_

_a quanto tempo._

_Não posso te encontrar no momento, mas peça para Edwiges entregar a sua resposta ao destinatário._

_Você me conhece, sabe quem eu sou, todos pensam que estou morto, e estou com alguém que você gosta muito, mas que todos também pensam estar morto._

_Minha morte é algo complexo à ser explicado, mas não vou explicá-la por carta._

_Espero sinceramente que responda à essa carta._

_Atenciosamente._

_R.A.B."_

Capitulo Dois – o casamento

Harry não acreditava no que estava lendo. Como assim R.A.B? Não era possível. Ele disse em sua mensagem a voldemort que já estaria morto. E como ele está com alguém que eu amo muito?

Seria Dumbledore?Algum de seus parentes? Harry estava confuso. Neste momento Gina entrara na cozinha procurando por harry.

-Ah... harry ai esta você. Mamãe mandou te chamar pra você ir decidir se vai ou não voltar pra Hogwarts.

-Ah... OK,já estou indo.

Gina saiu correndo, seus longos cabelos de fogo balançando, hipnotizando Harry.

- Harry para com isso. Você não pode – dizia a ele mesmo – você tem que proteger quem você ama, nem que para isso tenha que perdê-la.

Harry estava num embate mental. Não sabia se deixava quieto o que sentia por Gina ou lhe dizia tudo o que pensava.

De repente alguém lhe chamou de volta a realidade.

- Harry – era o senhor Weasley – acho que está na hora de irmos para o jardim, Molly quer conversar com vocês sobre a volta a escola.

- tudo bem sr. weasley – disse o garoto se recuperando dos devaneios sobre a garota – já estou indo.

Antes de sair, Harry respondeu a carta de R.A.B.

"_R.A.B,_

_Não sei quem você é e não sei como te encontrar, peço que me envie mais cartas com informações e uma data à ser marcada para agente se encontrar._

_Quero o Maximo de informações que você possa me dar sobre as horcruxes e sobre quem você tem com você._

_Harry Potter."_

Harry saiu e foi para o jardim, onde encontrou a Sra. Weasley sentada em um banquinho junto com todos, no local onde seria a festa de Gui e Fleur.

-Harry querido, venha se sentar conosco – começou a sra. Weasley – vamos todos discutir se voltaremos ou não para a escola.

Naquele momento o maior desejo de Harry era voltar à escola. Estava ansioso para aprender mais coisas. Já que a segunda guerra dos mundo mágico começara, ele queria aprender mais e mais técnicas mágicas que o ajudassem a derrotar Voldemort.

- E então Harry? – perguntou Mione – você vai voltar? Eu e o rony e a Gina vamos.

- Não sei – mentiu o garoto – eu ainda não sei.

- Bom Harry – começou Gina – eu não sei no que você está pensando em fazer se não voltar à escola, mas se você voltar, aprenderá a fazer tipos avançados de magia.

- É, eu sei.

- E então ? – perguntaram todos em uníssono.

- hum... Eu acho que vou.

- Ótimo!

Gina saiu correndo e abraçou o garoto.

Harry sentiu uma vontade louca de ficar por toda a eternidade naquele abraço, sentindo aquele cheiro floral. Mas o abraço se cessou. Todos foram embora, deixando Harry plantado no jardim ainda olhando o mesmo ponto que olhava quando foi abraçado.

Harry voltou a casa e se lembrou de que ainda não havia contado aos amigos sobre a carta que recebeu. Subiu correndo as escadas e foi contar aos amigos sobre o que dizia na carta.

- Então – começou Hermione – R.A.B ainda está vivo e com alguém que você gosta?

- Exatamente.

- Mas como você pode ter certeza de que realmente é a pessoa que você procura? – perguntou rony.

- Não tenho certeza.

- Mas Harry...

- Eu preciso encontrá-lo – interrompeu Harry – primeiro por que ele sabe como destruir Horcruxes, e segundo por que ele está com uma pessoa que achei que estava morta. Eu quero saber quem é!

- Harry – começou Hermione – tome cuidado.

Harry saiu do quarto e foi se trocar para o casamento. Harry sentia-se criança por não ter continuado a conversar com os amigos e ter saído do quarto de forma tão inesperada.

Harry colocou uma roupa formal parecida com a do baile de inverno no quarto ano.

Vestes pretas a rigor, com uma pequena gravata borboleta, perfeito. Exceto pelo cabelo bagunçado.

Harry desceu e foi olhando a decoração feita pela família weasley:

Lírios por todos os lados, balões coloridos com cores leves flutuando parados, pássaros voando em todo o jardim. Que por sinal estava lindo. O jardim foi enfeitiçado para a grama ficar branca, uma neve quente caia por todos os lados, mas ao cair no chão ela não aumentava o volume, e sim trocava de lugar com a neve pisada, o que fazia com que sempre estivesse plana. O altar era um cubículo aberto, com um arco por cima cheio de rosas e lírios presos por cordas douradas e brilhantes com lugar para três pessoas.

Mais a coisa mais linda no jardim não estava presa, e nem era encantada. Era Gina.

A garota estava com um lindo vestido prata que reluzia toda a luz vinda do sol e que contrastava magnificamente com seu cabelo de fogo. Seu cabelo estava solto, com apenas um broche dourado prendendo-o no meio, de forma que ele se abrisse novamente até a cintura da garota.

O coração de Harry batia rápido, ele sabia que a hora de falar à ruiva era agora. Ele andou em direção a Gina, que lhe deu um sorriso, fazendo o coração de Harry bater mais rápido ainda.

Ele acelerou em direção a garota, já sabia o que tinha de falar.

-Gina, eu, é...- não era possível ele estava gaguejando – eu queria falar que...

-Harry... – interrompeu a garota.

O rosto dos dois foi se aproximando, foi chegando mais próximo, flocos de neve quente caiam atrás e na frente dos dois, os rostos colados, os lábios quase juntos, até que...

-Gina – uma voz vinha de dentro da casa – vem aqui me ajudar com a comida!

Os dois deram um sorriso bobo, Gina foi ajudar a mãe. E pela segunda vez no dia Harry se encontrou olhando para um mesmo ponto por muito tempo.

O tempo até a chegada dos convidados foi gasto em conversa pelos três amigos. Gina não aparecera dês de o momento no jardim.

Harry foi tomar um copo de água na cozinha, e quando voltou se viu intrometido em um momento particular entre rony e mione.

-Mione, é... você sabe o que eu penso de você não é mesmo? – a garota ficou olhando com cara de desentendida, então o ruivo continuou – é... eu não gosto que você fique muito com o Krum.

- Ah rony, essa conversa de novo não, se você não tem nada de bom pra falar pra mim então não diga o que eu não gosto! Se ao menos você realmente falasse o que sente por mim!...

- eu não sinto nada por você!

Disso para frente harry não ouviu. Ele só ouviu palavras soltas como "não" e "gosta" mais pelo que percebeu, a conversa terminara, pois Hermione passou chorando por ele e rony com o rosto muito vermelho e com o cabelo cheio de neve disse algo sobre alguém estar louca.

Às três da tarde começaram a chegar os convidados. Lupin, Tonks - com um cabelo roxo -, Quim, Moody, e outros membros da ordem, A família Delacour, Carlinhos Weasley, Fred e Jorge, Sr. Weasley voltava do trabalho, Gui – usando um terno de couro de dragão preto muito elegante, com pequenos detalhes em branco – e por fim Fleur.

Fleur estava linda. Usava um vestido branco com pequenos detalhes brilhantes e uma fivela de cabelo em forma de borboleta dourada, que contrastava magnificamente com seus cabelos prateados. Borboletas azuis-bebê voavam em volta da semi-veela de forma exuberante.

Começara a cerimônia.

O padre era um senhor de idade, que usava vestes a rigor parecidas com a de Gui.

- Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de Guilherme Weasley e Fleur Delacour – começou o "padre" – iremos unir esses dois jovens bruxos através da união sagrada de Merlim. De acordo com o padrão eles deveriam trocar alianças, mas a pedido das famílias a troca não será essa, e sim uma espécie de tatuagem matrimonial. Todos os presentes concordam com essa união?

- Sim – responderam todos em uníssono.

- Senhor Guilherme Weasley, aceita Fleur Delacour na alegria e na tristeza, na paz ou na guerra, jurando protegê-la de todo mal que possa ameaçá-la?

- Sim – respondeu Gui.

- Senhora Fleur Delacour, aceita Guilherme Weasley na alegria e na tristeza, na paz ou na guerra, jurando protegê-lo de todo mal que possa ameaçá-lo?

- Sim

- Troquem as tatuagens.

Um dragão apareceu na perna de Gui e Fleur.

- Então eu os declaro marido e mulher.

Um beijo parecia correr em todas as pessoas de cerimônia.

A neve caia por todos os lados, só então harry percebera como era desconfortável aquela sensação dos seus pés molhados e quentes devido à neve encantada.

Gui e Fleur se beijavam de forma apaixonada, flocos caiam entre eles e sobre eles, todas as pessoas casadas também se beijavam. Era incrível. Seria aquilo algo relacionado à mudança da cerimônia? Ou seria relacionado ao fato de Fleur ser parte veela?

Harry viu Rony dizendo algo a Hermione, que lhe retribuiu com um tapa na cara. Harry não poderia imaginar o que Rony dissera a amiga, mas tinha certeza de que não fora algo muito delicado. Mas nesse momento algo o tirou de seus pensamentos. Harry olhou para o outro lado do jardim, onde estava Gina. A ruiva chorava muito, o que fez Harry sentir ódio de si mesmo: como pudera deixar algo tão bonito sofrer daquela maneira? Harry fez menção de ir ao encontro da garota, mas no instante seguinte ela havia sumido.

No momento seguinte Harry pensou se deveria continuar ali, mas uma voz doce seguida de um cheiro floral encontraram seus sentidos.

- Harry, vamos dançar? – nem percebera. Tocava uma musica lenta perfeita para seu momento com Gina. – Hein?

Harry estava em um embate mental, com seu lado amoroso e com seu lado consciente.

- Não Gina, eu não posso – e saiu dali deixando a garota sozinha. Os flocos de neve caindo sobre a expressão de desapontamento da garota.

Harry pensou que a neve cairia sobre sua cabeça para sempre, lembrando-o de o quão cruel fora sua decisão.

Por que fizera isso? Ele a amava. Subiu as escadas um pouco preocupado, mas algo aliviava a consciência de Harry, ele não sabia o que, mas aliviava. Nesse momento ele lembrou: Iria voltar a Hogwarts.

Capitulo três – A nova escola

Harry não soube quanto tempo se passou antes de conseguir dormir. Ele pensava sobre a decisão tomada em relação a Gina, sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com Hermione e Rony, Hogwarts, R.A.B.

Quando finalmente adormeceu Harry sonhou com Gina. A garota o beijava intensamente.

De repente, um novo sonho se formava. Uma sala escura. Um fogo serpenteante invadia a sala. Algo se movia. E para seu desgosto, uma figura pequena curvada frente uma lareira estava sendo castigada pela terceira vez no dia. Harry rastejava. Não podia ser. Não novamente. Ele via a figura franzina se contorcer frente à uma pessoa estranha, sem cor de pele, sem nariz definido, e com olhos serpentinos.

- Naguini. Alguma noticia? – perguntava a pessoa sentada à sua frente sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Não.

A criatura pequena ainda se contorcia, até que a pessoa sentada cessou o feitiço.

- Não me desaponte mais Rabicho. – a voz que saia de traz da poltrona de chintz, soava fria e desagradável, mas incrivelmente ele não sentia aversão aquele som terrível, e sim algum tipo de prazer obsessivo.

À medida que se arrastava, harry sentia seu corpo mais flexível, mas ao mesmo tempo mais sujo e empoeirado. Mas uma vez seus sentidos o confundiam. Poeira era algo sem sentido que causava uma pequena aversão em Harry, mas dessa vez ele sentia prazer em se arrastar.

Nesse momento Rabicho começara a falar em um tom apavorado.

- Milorde, eu... Não foi minha culpa, os dementadores falaram que só falariam com o Lord – começou o torturado.

Mas algo se passou na feição do homem sentado. Ambos pararam de falar, e o homem sentado murmurou algo que Harry não conseguiu ouvir.

- Naguini...

Em um movimento relâmpago, o homem sentado se virou. Os olhos dele se encontraram com o da cobra, e Harry acordou a quilômetros de lá prestes a vomitar.

Sua cicatriz queimava, ele tentava segurar as lembranças do sonho, mas elas se iam a medida em que o quarto ficava mais nítido.

Era inacreditável. Ele acabara de trocar um olhar apavorante com Voldemort. Será que o Lord percebera sua presença na cobra? Será que fora apenas uma visão criada por voldemort? Ou realmente ele estava de intruso em algum lugar onde não deveria estar? O que Rabicho fizera para ser tão castigado? As coisas rodavam na cabeça de Harry. Por um momento achou que estava bem, mas no momento seguinte desmaiou.

- Harry? – Rony estava ao seu lado. – Acorda Harry.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiado? – pareceu uma eternidade.

- Algumas horas – respondeu o ruivo – o que aconteceu?

- Não sei, de repente eu estava em um quarto. – começou o garoto – eu estava em Naguini, e rastejando pelo quarto e vi Rabicho sendo torturado.

- Só isso? - perguntou Hermione.

- Não. Rabicho disse algo sobre não ser culpa dele o fato dos dementadores não terem aceitado a proposta, e que só falariam com o Voldemort. De repente o Voldemort se virou pra mim. E quando eu vi já estava aqui de novo.

Todos tiveram reações estranhas. Hermione colocou a mão sobre a boca, Rony deu uma tremida e fez cara de medo, Gina se virou e foi embora. Mas a reação mais estranha foi a de Molly Weasley.

- Ele precisa saber disso. – ela começou sem ter noção de que todos a observavam. Mas quando olhou percebeu quantas pessoas a olhavam.

- Ele quem senhora Weasley? – perguntou hermione.

- Como assim "ele quem?" - começou se fazendo de desentendida. - eu não disse nada. – e saiu rapidamente do quarto, murmurando algo como "almoço".

Depois desse incidente desagradável Harry resolveu não ir à escola. Não por enquanto. Iria primeiro a Godric's Hollow e depois tentaria voltar a Hogwarts.

Foi para o quarto de Rony e começou a escrever.

"_Profª. Minerva,_

_no momento não posso ir para a escola, tenho que continuar seguindo os passos que Dumbledore me aconselhou._

_Vou primeiro à antiga casa dos meus pais e depois à Londres. Se for possível depois disso gostaria de voltar à escola. Acho que não vou me atrasar mais que uma semana._

_Gostaria sinceramente que a senhora me aceitasse de volta._

_Harry."_

Harry não soube quantas versões da carta escrevera, mas essa foi definitivamente a melhor. – Harry, pra quem é essa carta? – perguntou Rony olhando para a carta ainda aberta.

Ele leu, e então compreendeu.

- Eu vou com você cara – disse o ruivo.

- Não, você não vai Rony, pode ser perigoso – interpelou Harry.

- É eu sei. Mas eu vou com você.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim – assentiu Rony em resposta. – E acho que a Mione gostaria de ir também./

Nesse momento a amiga aparecia na porta com cara de interrogação, uma das sobrancelhas levantada ameaçadoramente com um jeito inacreditavelmente igual à sra. Weasley.

- Hum... – começou Harry, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo.

- Eu e o Harry não vamos voltar pra escola na segunda.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione.

- Vamos até a antiga casa dos meus pais. – mas dessa vez quem explicou foi Harry. – e depois iremos ao Largo Grimmauld n° 12 para olhar como esta a sede da Ordem da Fênix e refazer o feitiço de fidelidade de segredo; você sabe fazer não sabe?

A garota murmurou algumas palavras para si própria e então assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Edwiges – chamou o garoto – essa daqui é pra professora Minerva Mcgonnagal. Tome cuidado. Quando voltar estarei em Godric's Hollow Ok?

A coruja deu bicadinhas carinhosas no dedo do garoto.

- Então vamos arrumar nossas coisas. – disse o garoto, e com um aceno da varinha fez as coisas se juntarem e ficarem próximas ao malão.

Mais alguns acenos de varinha. Hermione já estava completamente pronta. Harry e Rony se trocaram e foram se despedir de todos. Chegando na cozinha, Gina estava sentada ao lado da mãe, enquanto conversavam, a comida se preparava sozinha.

- Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, aonde vocês vão com essas malas?

- Senhora Weasley – ia começando harry quando foi interrompido.

- Mãe, nós vamos a uma missão que Dumbledore nos incumbiu antes de morrer. – disse o ruivo cheio de importância.

- Como assim em uma missão? Ronald Weasley, me explique isso direitinho! – disse a senhora Weasley ficando com uma expressão capaz de assustar até mesmo o próprio Lord Voldemort.

- Sra. Weasley – começou Harry – nós vamos buscar algo que pertenceu a Voldemort, que se for destruído me ajudará a derrotá-lo.

- Não estou entendendo Harry querido.

- No momento ainda não podemos explicar, mas a senhora ficará sabendo em breve.

- Eu estou muito desconfiada disso. – começou a senhora Weasley.

- Mamãe, agora já somos maiores de idade, e podemos tomar as decisões.

- Rony...

- Não mãe. Agora eu vou, e está decidido.

A mãe ficou desapontada e brava, mas não disse nada, pois percebeu que o filho tinha razão.

- Tchau mãe – e dizendo isso deu um beijo na mãe – tchau Gina – e repetiu o gesto com a irmã.

Hermione repetiu os passos de Rony, e Harry também, se demorando mais em um abraço com Gina.


End file.
